twilight takes a twist
by KaiteyBissinluv
Summary: Short story is that Alice never sees Bella jump. Her life is now normal. All seems well. But will Bella really be able to deter her unlucky side for that long?


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

It's been 3 months since that dreadful day. I almost drowned, Harry died, and the last time I heard Edward's voice. The week that followed that day was a complete blur. Harry's funeral took place, school went on, and Victoria stalked me. Because of the fact that Victoria had gotten so close to getting me that day, my security was doubled. To fool Charlie we told him that Billy really needed his closest friend and family with him to cope with Harry's passing. Charlie and I practically lived with the Blacks now. Billy did not mind us, in fact he loved that we were there, which helped Charlie believe our story. In the scheme of things I just wanted to hear Edward again. I tried everything I could but his voice never showed up again. My motorcycle finally lost its thrill when I could no longer hear Edward's calming voice telling me to be careful. It's been three months and I think I might be getting over Edward. Jake and I were as steady as ever and the wolves had cornered Victoria a few times. The next time they would most likely kill her.

* * *

"Bella! You have left poor Jacob waiting down here for twenty minutes." I could tell by Charlie's voice that he wasn't really worried about us being late. He was more worried that I wasn't going to come down and shift back into moping around all the time. I hurriedly grabbed my purse, threw some money in it, even though I knew I wouldn't need it, and ran down the stairs to greet them. Me being myself though tripped on the last step face planting. However, instead of hitting the hard floor, I was caught feet above it by warm, strong arms. Just when I thought I was going well another reminder of my lost love. How many times had I fallen right there only to be brought to safety by Edward's arms of stone? I went to grab my chest and close the whole that was beginning to re-open when I realized that it was opening. The pain never came. Jacob pulled me up close to him and gently kissed my forehead before dragging me out the door to his car.

Jacob was taking me to Port Angeles for the night. I had protested saying that someone had to be home to make sure that Charlie was safe. It would kill me if Victoria saw I left and got thirsty. Charlie would be home alone and defenseless. He had no clue that a vampire was hunting me down and that my boyfriend's gang was really a bunch of werewolves trying to kill that vampire. He would have a heart attack and I honestly don't think I could stomach that either. He needed to stay ignorant and safe. After voicing these concerns to Jacob, he promised that Embry and Paul would be watching the house all night while the others split up to search the area. Jacob would, of course, be with me in Port Angeles.

When we got to the car Jacob opened my door and made sure I was in before making his way to the driver's side. No matter how many times he did that, it would never compare to when Edward did it. Once the house is out of site, Jacob grabs my hand and holds it over the seat until we get to Port Angeles. When we pull up to the theatre, Jacob smiles the hugest smile while helping me out of the car. No matter how many times I have gone out with him he still gets giddy with joy. He has always loved me but it's just been recently that I started to let him come in that way. I normally just kept it at the just friends level, but I don't know, this seemed so natural now. Jacob was my boyfriend now. No questions there.

" So Bella, I have something to tell you" Jacob hesitated before he went on. " I've been thinking about it and, well, now that the Cullens are gone, I think I'm going to switch schools and skip a grade. This would put me with you for the remainder of the school year. And also I will be a junior instead of a mere sophomore. This also means I would graduate a year earlier, so, you know it wouldn't be as weird. I know I'm not technically going to be any older but it would seem that way. I know its weird, the age difference. What do you think about it?"

I was blown away, not knowing what to say. That was so sweet of him, but how was he going to pull it off. I voiced that last question. " Umm well Jacob that is so well good I guess but before either of us get set on the idea, how are you going to pull it off?"

"Don't worry Bella, Billy asked Charlie and they are pulling some strings. I asked him not to tell you because I wanted to have the honor. So…. What do you think?"

I couldn't help myself. I felt this rush and the next thing I knew I had both my hands wrapped around Jacob in passionate kiss. When he pulled away I was scared/disappointed. Had that given him the wrong idea? All those thoughts went away when I saw his childish smile appear on his face. "I take it then that you are ok with this change? You seem rather enthusiastic about it." I couldn't help laughing, I was so happy. "Of course I'm excited about it. Now school won't be a drag, and I won't have to wait two years for you. This day just keeps getting better."

* * *

It's now been 1 year since I jumped and 9 months since Jacob switched schools to be with me. I am to finish my freshman year of college and Jacob is graduating from Forks High School. This year I went to the local community college, but now that Jacob could be with me, we were going go to Seattle University. Tonight, however, Billy, Charlie, Jacob, and I were going to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. Jacob loves to tease me on how I'm named after a restaurant. He doesn't believe me though when I tell him its named after me.

"Bella! You have got a house full of hungry guys down here! Hurry up!" Charlie could be so impatient when he was hungry. I was trying to pick out what shoes I would wear when I heard a soft knock on the door. That was odd I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs. I didn't have anything to be scared of, though. Ever since the wolves killed Victoria last year, there hadn't been a vampire any where close to Forks. The knock came again with a slightly angry but playful growl. I opened the door to see Jacob there giving me the "you better be doing something important" look. That look slowly changed as he saw me. It went from a look of irritation to a look of awe. Even though I knew my dress was nice I was not quire expecting that.

I was wearing a black halter dress. The neck went down to below the breast connected by an elegant row of jewels. The top half was form fitting while the below the waist was flowy to where if I were to spin around it would flow up around me. It was knee length and I had realized I had no shoes to wear. I had bought this dress back when Renee had come to visit for graduation. She had let me borrow her shoes that night and now I had nothing to wear. I slowly decided on a pair of black heels. They had two straps coming from either side to meet just before my toes. They were connected with a nice diamond, not real however. They also strapped around my ankle to keep from turning my ankle. Like I could have that much luck. I didn't want to wear these shoes because the last time I did, I didn't even get out of the house without hurting myself, but I guess it was all I had.

I turned around to tell Jacob I was ready and found him still standing in the doorway staring at me. "Earth to Jacob! You hoo we can go now. I'm ready! Jacob!" When he still didn't respond I gently got on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. Then whispered in his ear "Jacob we can go now." He finally snapped back to reality.

"What? Whoa umm, Bella you look amazing!"

"Thanks Jacob, but if we don't get downstairs soon I think that our fathers might think that you kid-napped be and that would not be a good thing."

"Hmm I guess your right, but I feel that I shouldn't let anyone else see you like this. I think right now any guy would stop what they were doing to talk to you. I don't know if I can stand all the guys looking at you."

"Well, I guess you will learn to control your jealousy because we now have an hour to get to restaurant or they bump our reservations and with Charlie being chief you know that there wont be any speeding. Come on. And don't worry no guy will approach me with your protecting hands wrapped around me."

With that I slowly pulled him out of my room to the top of the stairs. There I gave him one more quick kiss before trying to walk down the stairs in my murderous heels. We walked down the stairs slowly with Jacob holding me protectively around the waist. He understood that as soon as he let go I would be tumbling down the stairs. Once everything was settled, we decided to take Jacob's rabbit. He had finished it back last year when he was working on our bikes. Charlie was not happy about having a teenager drive. To make matters worse Jacob was barely 17. I was not riding in the cruiser, though, and my truck barely went over 50. Jacob's car was the only one that was going to work. I felt bad making the two old men sit in the back of the little car for an hour, but if Jacob was driving then I was going to sit up front with him. Once we started on our way Jacob automatically went to grab my hand. He found it and stared into my eyes for just a second. It was only a second because before I had even realized what happened I heard a loud cough. " Excuse me, Jacob, but both hands on the steering wheel and BOTH EYES ON THE ROAD." Man Charlie sure had a good way of ruining a good moment.

When we got to the restaurant, the hostess took us to the back room to a table for four. Ah the joy of reservations. As I went to sit down I felt Jacob slide the chair out for me. He could be such a gentleman, and I could feel the blush come to my cheeks. As he sat down he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes I can't believe this is the Jacob black that I knew growing up. When I would come visit Charlie, Jacob and me would hang out and it was so different. He was just one of the guys that I was ready to get away from. For all I knew he had cuties. Now he had grown into a gentleman ready to be by side through anything. I loved this about him. He was always ready to be whatever I needed.

As we sat through dinner I couldn't help catching myself staring at Jacob. He had grown up so much in the past year. The accelerated growth because of being a wolf helped show his muscles and his shape. He was so strong and I was so fragile. Sometime during the night I realized someone was saying my name. "Bella! Bella? Hello is anyone there? Bella?" Apparently Charlie had been talking to me, whoops! "Uh yea…can you repeat the question?"

" I asked you when you were planning on telling me that Renee and Phil were coming up for Jacob's graduation?"

"Oh! Well I would've told you as soon as I knew, but I didn't know. How did you know?

"Jacob, you said that Bella told you! Who's lying here?

"Sorry Chief Swan. It was supposed to be surprise for Bella but then I decided that you guys needed to know because people coming to crash isn't a great surprise if you aren't ready for them. And poor Bella here isn't one for surprises. It wouldn't be fair to her for Renee and Phil to just show up unannounced."

"Oh my gosh!!! Thank you so much Jacob!" I couldn't help showing my enthusiasm. The last I had seen Renee was when she had come for my graduation last year. She had been so worried about me because last she had heard I was still in zombie mode. She was so excited that I was semi-normal that she felt she had to keep me busy at all times. I think the weekend she was here, I spent most my time in Port Angeles shopping or watching movies. I swear she thought if she left me alone for one minute I would disappear. I couldn't wait to have a normal weekend with my mother. Jacob's graduation was a perfect excuse to have her come down.

"I thought you would be excited. Once again I'm sorry for sorta just dumping this on you. I know you need time to prepare. Renee and Phil's plane should be in by 5pm Friday. That's two days so you can get ready. I though Bella and I could leave town around 3:30 to go and pick her up. We would have dinner on our way home and then Saturday is graduation. So…how does that sound to you?"

"Well, Jacob, once again you have showed me how much you have matured in the last year. That sounds great to me and I will have everything ready for when they get here.

The rest of the night turned out to be pretty uneventful. I didn't even trip in my heels. That, however, could have just been because each time I stood up, Jacob had his arms wrapped around my waist. I was so happy about everything. Jacob was graduating; Renee was coming up, my parents _liked _my boyfriend. I still couldn't see anything that could go wrong. My world was finally falling back into place.

The next two days were busy with cleaning a preparing. Charlie gave Renee and Phil the choice of staying in my room or getting a hotel room. There weren't many hotels in Forks but a room in one might be a little but more comfortable than them both staying in my room. They decided to get a hotel room, but still they would spend most their time at the house I had a lot of cleaning to do. I kept myself busy with this during the day while Jacob was at school. I was also having to go buy groceries to cook with. I was so used to cooking for four people (Charlie, Me, Jacob, and Billy) that it wasn't that hard to bump it up to six, but I was worried that they might not like fish. I normally made everything out of fish because we had so much of it. I ended up buying chicken and some noodles. I would figure out something for them.

By the time Friday was here, I was so nervous I could barley stand still. I'm not completely sure why I was this nervous, though. I mean she was my mother not some random lady coming to take over. I guess I just wanted to show her how well I was finally doing. I was pacing the living room when I heard Jacob's car pull up. Before he could even knock, I was opening the door smiling at him.


End file.
